That One Gym Class
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: What happens when Kiku finally joins gym class? Will something good happen? This is a high school AU. Prussia x Japan.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, Junjou Romantica, the song Kimi Hana or the song Aishiteru.

**Summary:** What happens when Kiku finally joins gym class? Will something good happen? This is a high school AU. Prussia x Japan

**A/N:** I love this rare pairing so much! I want to make people know about this and hopefully you like this pairing too :3.

* * *

Kiku Honda was a boy in his sophomore year of Hetalia High, he is usually quiet but when you get to know him he can be crazy at times. He was best friends with Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt; he was also well acquainted with their older brothers Lovino Vargas and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Kiku and his best friends have almost every class together except for Gym class, the class he hates so much. He had three reasons for hating this class:

The gym uniform was a tight jersey and shorts. Kiku thinks that it was a little bit inappropriate to be wearing something tight in public.

He was not good in anything except for soccer since he played soccer with his cousins when he was little.

His crush, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was there. Yes, Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother.

Feli and Ludwig both knew about Kiku's crush and they wanted to help Kiku get him but Kiku simply refused and said, "If we are meant to be together then we will end up together"

* * *

When Kiku emerged from the locker room he stood next to his friend Feliks. Feliks was a happy Polish boy who sometimes dresses like the opposite gender, which nobody cared about since there are a lot of weird things in the school. He was the star runner in gym class and Kiku's friend since middle school.

"Hey there Kiku, like, Oh My God! You are totally not going to believe this! Today we're, like, going play soccer outside! I'm not playing, it is such a terrible and violent sport so some of use are going to reason with the coach and ask if some of us could play basketball instead," Feliks sighed, "Here's your chance, you like to play so go"

"Are you sure Feliks-kun?" Kiku ask and Feliks nodded his head. "Alright…see you later then."

Kiku then made it to the field just in time for the coach to make teams. "What's this? Kiku, you want to play soccer?" The coach asked. The coach was Gilbert and Ludwig's father who was a mirror image of his younger son only with long blonde hair, which NOBODY dared to make fun of.

"Hai. That is correct, I know I do not usually do anything during gym class but I am very fond of soccer." Kiku replied.

"Alright then…hmmm… go join Alfred's team."

Not many people were so interested in playing soccer so there were only ten people on the field and the rest decided to play basketball. Alfred's team included: Alfred, Kylie (A/N: Fem!Australia), Matthew, Arthur and Kiku. On the other team were Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Mei, and Kaelin (A/N: Fem!New Zealand).

Alfred was obviously the striker with Matthew since he always claims 'heroes are always in front' followed by an obnoxious laugh. Kylie and Kiku were the defenders, and Arthur was the goalkeeper and he muttered, "I can be a better goalkeeper than that frog".

On the other team, Gilbert and Antonio were the strikers, Kaelin and Mei were the defenders and Francis was the goalkeeper. "This is awesome! I have the awesome Antonio and Francis and two adorable ladies on my team" Gilbert announced earning glares from the girls on his team. The coach asked both team captains to flip a coin to see who kicks first and Gilbert won.

When the whistle was blown, Gilbert kicked the ball towards Antonio who was on the left side of the field. **_Hmm… _**Kiku thought **_There was something special about Kylie and soccer I forgot what it wa- _**"HAH!" Kiku turned his head to the left and saw Kylie kick the ball away from Antonio and towards Matthew with the lightning speed. **_Oh..yeahhh… that! _**. As the ball flew towards Matthew, Gilbert blocked it and kicked the ball hard towards Kiku and yelled "STARLITE KICK!" Kiku turned around just in time to stop the ball and kicked it to Alfred who was next to the goalkeeper and made a goal.

* * *

After 20 minutes of playing the score was 5:3 with Alfred's team winning. After Antonio did the kick off he passed to Gilbert who was standing in front of Kiku. Once Gilbert got it he turned around, tripped over something and fell on top of Kiku.

**_Oh my god what the hell- HOLY CRAP! _**Gilbert thought **_how the hell did I end up on top of Kiku? What the hell did I trip on anyway? Hey he's kind of cute when he blushes._**

**_Oh Kami… G-Gilbert-san is…on top of me…_** Kiku thought trying to control his blush **_Elizabeta-san's predictions were correct_**.

Gilbert was on top of Kiku and his hands were holding down Kiku's wrists making him look like he was pinning him down. One of his legs was between Kiku's legs and the other beside it.

Then at that moment their eyes were locked into each other and Gilbert moved closer and closer and closer. "A-Ano… Gilbert-san can you let go of my wrists and get off me please?" Kiku whispered softly

"Huh? OH! Uh…y-yeah… sorry about that…" Gilbert blushed as he stood up and held a hand out to help the Japanese boy.

Just at that moment the Coach announced that the class was over and whoever was playing stopped and stared at the two with wide eyes. In the locker room Gilbert saw everyone rushing to change their clothes and head for the next class and he saw Kiku who looked a little bit spaced out. **_Kuso, that was so embarrassing. I can't bear to face him again… _**Kiku thought and left the locker room. **_ Oh gott im himmel the awesome me doesn't usually trip…Ah! Kiku's gonna hate me… verdammt._**

The Prussian then left the locker room and headed towards his Chemistry class passing through the empty hallway. He was always five minutes late for class but none of the teachers really minded. **_Why the hell did I take this subject anyway? I'm not good at it… _**The Prussian asked himself**_ Oh yeah! He is there~_**

When he opened the door the wanted to smile but at the same time he wanted to die. The only available seat left was in the very back of the class (His usual seat) with Kiku. His teacher, who everyone calls General Winter, used to be a General in the military and his beard was as white as snow, earning him the nickname General Winter.

"Ah Mr. Beilschmidt, I was just telling the class how next week's assessment I going to be based on your class work, homework and experiments that was already done." The teacher said giving Gilbert a smirk "so you better concentrate and try to learn something this week or you WILL fail"

"Alright, alright. I'll concentrate. Sheesh…" Gilbert replied the teacher who then started to teach. Gilbert looked at his crush apologetically trying to not disrupt the class and whispered, "Uhh… about before…I-I'm sorry…"

"iie, I-its okay…" Kiku whispered back and the two didn't talk again for the rest of the class since General Winter was a strict teacher.

* * *

After school Gilbert walked to the parking lot and saw Kiku walking out the school gates. He ran up to the Japanese boy before he could leave. "KIKU! HEY! How about I give you a ride?" Gilbert asked pointing at his black Volvo.

"Ah… no thank you it's fine really…" but Gilbert wouldn't take no for an answer an dragged Kiku to his car and he started to drive out of the school. "You really don't have to Gilbert-san…"

"Look I said it's okay so don't worry about it. Besides, I know for a fact that you live a bit far away" and then there was an awkward silence, it was more awkward for Gilbert since he always talking. "Uhh… s-so what type of, uh, music are you into?" he said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Ano… I am very fond Japanese rock music, American rock music and I have taken an interest in the German band called Rammstein which I am sure you are quite familiar with…" Kiku said softly looking down at his hands.

When Gilbert didn't answer Kiku turned to look at him and he saw a shocked expression on his face "Umm.. Is there something the matter Gilbert-san?"

"huh? Oh! N-no, no. I never thought you'd be a rock lover! I sort of expected you to be those Classical music type people like Roderich. You, my friend, are AWESOME! As awesome as me!" Gilbert smiled and he started fiddling with the radio. "I think that CD is still in there… Aha! There we go" then a Japanese song that Kiku knew very well started playing, Gilbert saw his eyes sparkle he started singing and held the Japanese boy's hand causing him to blush. Gilbert assured him that it was all right for him to drive with one hand.

"**_Sono te hanasanai de hanasanai de_**

**_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_**

**_Donna toki demo waratte waratte_**

**_Hana wo sakasete yo_**"

Kiku was shocked that Gilbert not only memorized the song but his pronunciation of the words were perfect. Gilbert saw this and laughed "ahahaha! Surprised? I like this song too~ and I got this from watching the anime **_Junjou Romantica_** and I know it very well~" which cause Kiku to blush even more because he knew a teacher had once caught Kiku reading the manga during class.

Then the two started singing the next verse together.

"**_Kimi ni aiakute aitakute_**

**_Futari de ireba iru hodo sabishiku naru nara_**

**_Sabishikunaku naru made te wo tsunagou_**

**_Sono te hanasanai de hanasanai de_**

**_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_**

**_Donna toki demo waratte waratte_**

**_Hana wo sakasete yo_**"

They both continued the song as a duet and sang other songs, including a song by Rammstein, which surprised Gilbert a little bit.

* * *

Gilbert pulled up right in front of Kiku's house. He turned to the boy, letting his hand go and said, "well… that was fun… umm…"

"Y-yes… that was most definitely fun… um Arigatou for the ride Gilbert-san… g-goodbye…" Kiku stuttered feeling a little bit awkward.

As Kiku was about to open the door to get out, Gilbert grabbed his arm and pulled Kiku towards him and they faced each other with eyes locked.

"Okay hold on Kiku I gotta get this off my chest… Gott I'm nervous this is so unawesome of me… a-anyway Kiku, I have had this feeling for a while now and I really want you to know." The Prussian stumbled with his words and cupped the smaller boy's cheeks and pressed his lips against Kiku's soft lips and stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away to see the other boy blushing like crazy.

"Ich liebe dich, Kiku…" he said and got a puzzled look from Kiku. Gilbert chuckled and sang " **_aishiteiru aishiteiru sekai ga owaru made_**~"

Kiku was surprised that he could sing a high note and it sound so smooth. "Really Gilbert-kun? Kourin? Hahaha! Very nice~" He laughed and kissed the taller boy deeply.

* * *

**A/N**: YAY! I'm done! This was so much fun to write :3. I love these songs and the anime Junjou Romantica, it was one of the first BL anime I watched. Please review and lemme know what you think (: I'm still very new at this. The songs were Kimi Hana by Pigstar (it's also the opening song of Junjou Romantica) and Aishiteru by Kourin. I got 'STARLITE KICK' from Ouran High school XD, Tamaki always yells that before he kicks. I do not own Ouran!. Please review and tell me what you think :3

Translations:

**_German:_**

**Gott im himmel **– God in heaven

**Verdammt** – Damn

**Ich liebe dich** – I love you

**_Japanese:_**

**Kami** – God

**Kuso** – Dammit!

**Iie** – No

**Ano** – um

**Arigatou** – thank you

**Aishiteru** – I love you


End file.
